The New Girl
by pandalover9914
Summary: A new girl just arrived to my school, Forks High. Everybody seemed interested in her...until she snapped her fingers and said she belonged here. Now, I'm suspicious. She doesn't seem like a normal mortal. She doesn't smell like one either. What is she, and what is she doing here? T just in case.
1. Prologue

A.N. Okay so this is just an experiment to see how many people like this plot, so if people like it, I will continue. If not, then I will delete this story right away. Anyways, I got this idea while rereading Twilight, and just had to write it down. Thoughts are _italicized._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or PJO, or HOO.

Prologue

It was a quiet morning for the students at Forks High. That is, until the loud thundering of a motorcycle came in hearing range. All the students heads turned as a black as night Harley rode into view. The engine was cut off as the driver got off the bike.

By now, all the students were whispering about this new person.

"Who is that?"

"I haven't heard of a new student this year."

The biker took off her helmet and shook her silky black mane of hair. She then snapped her fingers and said, "I have been here since the beginning of the school year." The students then acted normally as if she really had been there the whole school year. All except for two.

Jacob and Renesmee narrowed their eyes at this new girl. _Who is this girl?_ Jacob thought. _She is not a normal mortal, that's for sure._

A.N. Okay that's the prologue. I know it's short, but it'll do. I sincerely hope people like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. All flames will be baked into blue cookies. All reviews will be responded to. That's all for now! Bye peoples! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but, I have an excuse. I moved and I couldn't write the chapter until recently.**

**Anyways, I am honestly surprised I got so many reviews! And holy cow, I have a whole lot of views! 324! Thanks to all of you!**

**Cynder2013: I won't reveal who the girl is. Yet. ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Guest1: Thanks for the review. This idea just came to me and I had to write it down. When you reviewed I honestly got inspired, but couldn't write down my idea because we had to pack.**

**CupCakeAwesomeness: Here is your update. :)**

**OwlNinja28: I can't review who the girl is yet. Maybe I will next chapter.**

**Guest2: I originally wanted longer chapters. I'm currently working to get them. But the first chapter was a prologue, and in the Twilight Saga prologues were kind of short. Anyways, here is the update you wanted! :)**

**Icecoollolly: Yay! Thanks for loving my story! I appreciate it. :D**

**LadyKeye: Thanks for the encouragement! This story is being written. :)**

**I don't own anything you guys recognize. Now, on with the story! :D  
**

Chapter One

Mystery Girl's POV:

I'm so happy. I can FINALLY have a break with all of this hero stuff. I mean, there are perks to being a hero, but also downsides. I get praise, but a lot of annoying people bother me. Seriously people, get a life!

Earlier, I wanted to leave camp, but you can't leave during summer unless you have a quest or mission. So, I asked Chiron if there was anything I could do outside of camp.

He seemed to take pity on me, because he said, "Yes, I have a mission for you. A satyr was recently in the Forks, Washington area talking to some dryads, when a suddenly overpowering monster smell hit his nose. He asked the dryads what it was, and they said it was the beautiful ones that glittered in the sunlight. I think you should go check it out. There might be a demigod at the school there, and we don't want the monster to get them first."

This mission seemed too easy. Maybe Chiron noticed all the younger demigods stalking me; or he thinks this mission really _is_ important. Either way, this is like a break for me.

On another note, I asked how I was getting to Forks, and He told me I was going to fly. To FLY! Me going up into an airplane, and flying. That's like slapping my uncle really hard and saying, "Here's a free chance to kill Poseidon's daughter!" Yeah, I would _totally_ like to have my body blasted to pieces by the master bolt. It was like Chiron forgot who my father is!

Then, Chiron realized what I thought he meant, and he corrected me. "No, child. I would _never_ allow you even into an airplane unless in dire need. You are going to ride on your pegasus." How could I be so stupid! Of course I can't fly. The only way I can fly is on my pegasus.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLNEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

After that little episode And a few days, I packed my things. Everything was settled. My mom knew about the mission, and my father gifted me with a nice house. I won't describe it because I'm too lazy.

Anyways, I hopped on my pegasus (I won't say his name for fear that someone will find him and steal him) and rode off towards Forks, Washington. My kind of place.

A.N. That's the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! Peace, love, and chicken grease! See ya next time! :D


End file.
